Why Me?
by Kurai-onii
Summary: Bakura Touzoku always led a normal life. That was until he joined a top secret organization in charge of extra terrestrial activity. How will he be able to keep this a secret from his crush and best friend Ryou? Yaoi BxR, SxJ, YYxY, MxM. Rated T for language and violence.


Kurai-onii: Ok I got this idea while watching 'Men in Black'.

Yugi: So are you taking a break from Ryou?

Kurai-onii: No I'm just writing this on the side.

Bakura: Why does it have to be a tendershipping fic?

Kurai-onii: Because I'm obsessed with this pairing.

Ryou: It's not gonna be to erotic is it?

Kurai-onii: No Ryou-Chan no smut…not yet anyway. (Snickers.)

Yami: You're such a pervert.

Kurai-onii: I'm the pervert that controls what happens to you! Now do the disclaimer.

Yami: o.O…Kurai owns nothing.

-Bakura's POV-

I sighed as me and Ryou made our way down the street towards school. I glanced over at the boy who had been my best friend for as long as I can remember; the long snow white, the innocent expression, the large brown eyes, the beautiful pale skin. They say he looks a lot like me though; I'm taller by a few inches, my hair's a bit wilder, and my eyes are a much darker shade of brown. Most importantly I don't have that glow of childlike innocence that seems to surround him.

"Bakura are you ok?" Ryou asked sweetly breaking me from my trance.

Though I would never admit it I, Bakura Touzoku, am madly in love with Ryou Bakura.

"I'm fine Ryou." I scowled. "I just hate school."

Ryou giggled that cute giggle of his that always made me melt. "Well after school we're going to that new restaurant so that's something to look forward to isn't it?"

I sighed again. "I think I might skip."

"Bakura, they'll suspend you if you do!"

"I promise I'll go to school tomorrow. Just cover for me Ry, please?"

"Um… ok just this once but don't do it again ok?" He said giving me a playful glare.

"I promise."

"Ok then see you at the restaurant don't be late." And with that Ryou was gone.

…

After wandering around for what felt like several hours I resorted on going to the library of all places. The library is Ryou and my hang out; it's just a calming, quiet place where we sit and talk or thumb through books.

Today was different though, as I walked through the door all that met me was eerie silence. The only one that I saw was the librarian, and let me start out by saying she did not look pleased.

"You know you showed up at a very good time boy." She slowly raised from her seat a wicked smirk covering her face.

"H-how so?" I asked hesitantly.

"You see I was just getting hungry and you'll make a perfect midday snack." After she rose to her full height she quickly started to morph, her teeth and claws growing long and sharp, skin turning a pale shade of green, and a thick lizard like tail thumping to the ground.

"I haven't had someone as young as you to eat in some time." She cackled evilly. "No offence but teenagers aren't all that bright so I can understand why you'd have no use for coming in here."

That's when she took a lunge at me claws missing my face by an inch. She took another leap but I sidestepped causing her to fly into the bookshelves behind me.

"You crazy bitch! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled ducking to avoid another attack.

"I told you I'm hungry, now hold still!" She demanded leaping one last time pinning me to the ground her sharp teeth inches from my face.

"Stop right there Miss. Yoshi. You are under violation of your probation." A new voiced filled with authority called. "We said you could stay on this planet as long as you refrained from eating human flesh."

"Your stupid organization is not going to ruin my meal again!" I tilted my head slightly to get a glimpse at the new person. It was a short man with gravity defying tri-colored hair, decked in all black.

"Then I'm sorry to do this…" He trailed off pulling a strange looking gun from his pocket. "…But you leave me no other option."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you won't I." The creature on top of me snarled.

"I wouldn't try it my team is surrounding the building just release the boy and come quietly."

"Go to hell!" She raised her clawed hand and smashed it into the side of my head.

I slowly slipped into the blackness.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: CLIFF HANGER.

Yami: What is it with you and cliff hangers?

Kurai-onii: They get the reader excited.

Yugi: Great chapter.

Ryou: Why do you always play me out to be cute?

Kurai-onii: Because Ryou-Chan is adorable! (Glomps.)

Bakura: (Facepalm.)

Yugi: Um Kurai.

Kurai-onii: Oh Yugi you're cute too! (Pulls into hug.)

Yami: (Groans.)

Kurai-onii: So? Like it? Dislike it? R&R.


End file.
